


Tempted

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [15]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Carol Danvers, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers is a HOT MESS!!!, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Loves G!P Natasha, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, G!P Natasha Romanov, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Harder & Faster, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Lawyer Carol Danvers, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Multiple Sex Positions, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, Neighbors, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Carol Danvers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Temptation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Natasha Romanov, Trapped In Elevator, UFC Fighter Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, carol danvers feels, caronat - freeform, my requests prove it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: So take a step backLet your darker side winThere's a heatwave coming its rushing inI just wanna hide inside of your pocketAnd feel your heart race up like a rocketI'm tempted to never come down.OrNatasha is a fucking womanizer and basically an asshole.And Carol literally is a hot mess and desperately need to fuck with the Alpha she hates most.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, minor Wanda Maximoff/Yelena Belova
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornslayerprog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornslayerprog/gifts).



> Anoooother Request Is Here!!!! 
> 
> And this carolnat abo is for you unicornslayerprog!!!
> 
> I hope you really enjoy first chapter.

_For the world._

_Natasha (the Tsarina) Romanov is one of the most dominant fighters to ever wear the gloves. An aggressive and tough alpha. Invincible according to them._

_Champion five times in a row in the featherweight division at UFC 208._

_Natasha has everything every alpha could wish for:_

_Perfect health, a multi millionaire bank account, a successful career on the rise and what’s best … every woman diying of love for her._

_The alpha is a professional seductress. A winner in all aspects of life._

_A true conqueror._

  
_For Carol …_

_Natasha is her neighbor._

  
_That alpha is everything Carol hates in a person._   
_Womanizer, reckless, irresponsible, arrogant, a dangerous woman with an a big ego._

_Basically a pain in the ass._

_Natasha is a jerk, an alpha who only uses Omegas to satisfy her instincts._

_Women enter Natasha’s life as quickly as they leave. Well actually, Natasha is the one who shows them the way out._

_Every week a different woman visits the building in search of Natasha._

_Carol hates that fucking redhead._

_Or hated her like in the past tense._

_Carol wasn’t Natasha’s biggest fan until …_

_Until an unexpected and unfortunate event pushed her like a satellite into the orbit of the alpha._

_Life is funny and weird at the same time._

_How someone like Carol Danvers can change her mind from one day to another._

_This is such a funny story to be shared with all of you._

* * *

  
The sun was setting again on the distant horizon of Los Angeles sky. A new day begins in this chaotic city. Hundreds of people come and go, pacing back and forth, heading for their jobs and schools. It is vibrant to see the city of angels come to life another day. 

In her apartment a blonde woman was running frantically around the place. Seven in the morning. It’s late, Maria will kick her ass for being late. Sliding the black dress over her body and applying red lipstick on the lips the brave lawyer is ready to fight. 

This is Carol Danvers. An omega in the worldwide ABO hierarchy and a recognized and talented lawyer in America. Faithful defender of the Omegas rights all over the country. Together with her friend, Maria Rambeau, founded a law firm in downtown Los Angeles. 

"I fell asleep!” Putting a donut in the mouth. Carol Danvers took her wallet, phone, and her car keys. "It's late ... it's late ..." 

She had fifteen minutes to be in the meeting with Maria. Carol hurried through the hallways. With the donut still in her mouth, the woman headed for the elevator, praying to an entity in the heavens to stop the clock. Carol used the hands to fix her blonde hair while ate the breakfast. 

  
_(Maria is going to kill me.)_ Carol thought while continued walking taking another bite of that delicious donut. God, it was a bad decision to buy an apartment on the 10th floor. “Damn, I didn't hear the fucking alarm. Why me? Why these bad things happen to me. " Anxiety invaded Carol's body. It’s late and she has an important meeting with some clients in a few minutes. 

_Sorry for the inconvenience. Down for maintenance._

"No!!!!" Carol screamed angrily when saw the sign in the elevator. The bad mood had increased, the broken elevator caused a severe delay. Carol hated being late, she is never late anywhere. Looking up the stairs in the corner Carol exhaled exhausted. 

  
Out of options, Carol devoured the donut. On the positive side, she would do fifteen minutes of cardio. 

  
The same morning. Natasha walked slowly and cautiously. After a good fucking party and rough dirty sex. Natasha looks like a zombie, her curls are a wild mess, her throat is dry, her ears are ringing. the pain will blow her head to pieces. The redhead was walking towards her apartment on the eleventh floor. God hates her or Natasha thinks that because the stupid elevator is out of order. 

Apologizing, Mr. Lee the concierge. Assured her that the elevator will work tomorrow. For now the stairs are the only option. 

  
  
On a normal day, climbing thousands of steps is an easy thing for Natasha. Now with the effects of alcohol on her nerves, Natasha feels like is going to climb Mount Everest. The stairs seem blurry before her eyes. " Fucking karma. Okay, I got the lesson. Next time I won't sleep with someone else's girlfriend. " Natasha thought rubbing her face wearily.

  
"I need to hurry, I think I'm going to throw up." Natasha said to herself as she walked at the same speed as a turtle .. “Ugh, my head hurts. This is going to be fun. "

* * *

"Almost there, almost there." 

About thirty more steps were missing for Carol to reach the street and find her car parked outside the building. 

Seeing her phone writing a message to Maria, the blonde was distracted. 

Apparently, she not noticed that someone walked straight towards her, thus causing a collision in which both bodies fell to the ground, this made the lawyer come out of her thoughts. 

"Hey, what the hell. Don’t you see where you're walking." on the ground, said a very annoyed Natasha. 

“No! It was your fault, Romanov.” Carol answered irritably, her body tensing when felt Natasha's arms around her waist. "Great, I just needed to see your face to complete my shity day" Carol add trying to get out of Natasha's grasp. "Ew, get away from me. You stink Romanov. " 

"Friendly and gentle as ever isn't it Carol?" saying this, Natasha pushed her aside and stood up. "Enjoy your shity day, Danvers!” 

"What an idiot." Carol muttered annoyed, getting up from the floor and taking her phone and wallet off the floor. 

For a moment, Carol watched when Natasha staggered away. "Fucking asshole." Fixing the dress and ready to go back on her way. A faint glow caught her eye. Carol looked down and found an arrow necklace lying on the ground. 

"Natasha's necklace." Carol recognized the jewel. She bent down to take the arrow necklace in the hand. For a moment the blonde thought about going to find Natasha and give her the necklace, but the clock is ticking. Carol needs to go. "Not now. I'll keep it and give it to you later. " With one last look at the cute necklace. Carol put it in the wallet and finally got back on her way to work. 

* * *

Once at the law office. Carol hurriedly walked straight into the office of her friend, Maria Rambeau. 

Carol was greeted by Maria's hard stare. Suddenly she felt like a young teenager under mommy’s gaze. 

  
"Hey, good morning Maria." Embarrassed by the hour. Carol greeted Maria, while offering a warm smile. 

"Really. Good morning." Maria chided Carol for the delay. “Where the fuck were you Carol. The Harris couple have waited for you for thirty minutes. They are impatient. " 

“I know. Sorry, I had a little mishap on the way here. It won't happen again, I promise. " Apologizing to her friend, Carol approached Maria.

  
“Don't apologize with me, Carol. " Maria responded reassuringly. “Let’s go now. We have a trial to win. You're ready to tear up those homophobic catholics. " 

"Of course." Carol nodded and took the case documents in her hands.

  
After building a strong case and counseling her clients to win the trial against Father Matthews and his group of Republican Catholics. Carol rubbed her neck tensed. Maria seeing the stress in her friend, kindly put a glass of whiskey in front of Carol. "You need one dear." 

"Uh, thanks. You are amazing." Carol responded and gratefully drank the alcohol. 

"I know" Maria winked at Carol. "Glad to have you here. I thought something bad had happened to you. " 

"And you're correct," Carol replied, spreading her body back on the back of the chair. "Something bad happened this morning." 

"Something to worry about." Maria asked curious, sitting down opposite Carol. Studying the blonde's features carefully. 

"It's nothing serious." Smiling, Carol shrugged. "I only had an accident with Romanov before I got here." 

Hearing the Romanov last name. Maria Rambeau perked up. "Oh, your sexy neighbor." The woman purred the end of the sentence. 

"Keep it in your pants, Maria." Carol muttered. She knew that Maria is a biggest fan of the UFC and is a number one fan of Natasha (the Tsarina) Romanov too. 

"Hey, take it easy." Maria laugh and raised her hands in surrender. “I can't help it. Natasha is amazing. I mean you've seen her suffocate the opponents just using her thighs. It's fucking hot. " 

"Honestly no. I don't find anything spectacular or sexy about Romanov. " Carol replied nonchalantly. "She's a smug alpha, she’s so annoying."

  
"All alphas are like that, Carol." Maria laughed softly. "But sincerely. She is fucking hot. I’m sorry my personal opinion." Maria knew about the bad relationship between Carol and Narasha. Of course, she always pushed the issue to see Carol look upset but adorable at the same time.

  
"I don’t think so." Carol shook her head and took another sip of whiskey. 

"And what happened?" Asked Maria, interested in listening to Carol. 

Sighing, Carol recounted her entire morning odyssey. From waking up late, the trouble with the fucking elevator and the incredible cardio workout running through the stairs, to her passive aggressive little talk with Natasha and the arrow necklace. 

"I can see it." Maria asked doing her best to hide the emotions. 

"You're a little kindergarten girl, I swear." Carol responded in exasperation. 

"Please!." Maria said in an adorable voice. “Come on, Carol. Let me see the necklace. " 

"Fine!" answered Carol giving the little silver arrow to Maria. 

"And how is it that you have the necklace of the great Tsarina?" Maria asked looking adoringly at the necklace on her fingers. 

  
Carol ran the hand through her blonde hair remembering not telling Maria about the accident with Natasha. “This morning I bumped into her. We collided and fell to the ground, I suppose it must have fallen at that time. I just saw the arrow necklace thrown away and picked it up. I plan to return that stupid necklace to Romanov tonight. " 

"Why?" Maria asked playing with the arrow, narrowing her eyes. 

"Why, what?" Confused, Carol responded with another question. 

"Why are you being nice with Natasha." Maria said seeing Carol's face. "You hate her."

"It is true." Carol nodded. “But that necklace must be special to her. And it's not a bother for me to do the right thing, Maria. " 

"Aw, you like Natasha, don't deny it Danvers." Maria said in a sweet voice. 

“What?!!!." Carol opened her eyes wide and choked on air. 

“Come on face it, dear. You like Natasha. " Maria hums. 

“Don't fuck me, Maria. " The blush on Carol's face deepened and her stomach turned in an unpleasant way.

  
"Who knows. Maybe a very small part of you likes Natasha. " 

“God. I don't like her!!!. " Carol gritted her teeth. With Maria’s jokes felt her cheeks burn. "I hate Natasha Romanov." 

"Uh huh." Of course she didn't believe Carol. Maria shook her head and laughed. "So, why another reason you keep the necklace of a woman you hate. Come on honey. Tell me the truth.” 

“Not true… I…” With mouth open, Carol was speechless for a moment. "I think you have a work to do Maria." 

"I knew it." laughing Maria answered in a melodic voice. "Carol and Natasha sitting in a tree ..." 

"Ugh, Maria!!!!” Carol complained in embarrassment and covered her face with the hands. "I hate you, Rambeau." 

  
"That is not true. You love me." Maria paused before leaving Carol's office. "Hey, you want to go with me for a drink after work." 

"Only if you pay the first round," Carol replied while used the documents on her desk like a fan to cool her flushed face. 

"If I have no other choice." Maria sighed dramatically, opening the door. "Fury's bar down the street is fine with you." 

  
“Yes, I think it's great" said Carol just happy as Maria. 

"See you later." Maria said goodbye with a friendly smile. 

Trying to convince herself, the blonde thought about Maria's jokes. "It can't be possible.” Carol muttered to herself in disbelief, seeing the arrow necklace in her hands, before starting her work. "I don't like Natasha."

  
Night fell and the clock marked the end of the work. Carol and Maria left the building heading to Fury's bar.

  
The atmosphere in the bar was incredible, the alcohol and cigarettes filled Carol's lungs, instantly her sour mood changed. 

  
Drinking beer and taking control of karaoke. Maria and Carol enjoyed the night, singing classics from AC DC, Metallica, Guns and Roses and many more. The fantastic crowd joined the pair of women in their little celebration singing along with them.

  
Once the party was over, Maria and Carol shared a taxi and retired to the comfort of their respective homes. 

* * *

  


“Shit! No, it can’t be!" Natasha yelled annoyed upon realizing the disappearance of her beloved necklace. It was the last gift from her brother Clint before he died in combat in Afghanistan six years ago. That arrow necklace is the most valuable thing in Natasha’s life. “Where the fuck is my necklace. Come on, please… ”At this point Natasha is begging to find her necklace. Remember to bring it with her this morning. She noticed its absence when she going to shower. Natasha has made a mess in her apartment looking for him. She has searched the hallways of the building without success, even looking for where she collided with Carol this morning. "I need my necklace back." Natasha feels a lump in her throat as the tears pool in her eyes. "I can't lose it." 

Frustrated by the situation, the alpha banged on the apartment door with her fist. Defeated, Natasha dropped her body, sitting by the door for a moment. Perhaps breathing in and clearing her mind, Natasha can think with a cold head remembering where her arrow necklace may be. 

* * *

  
Carol entered the building and took the fucking stairs to go up to the indicated floor. On the tenth floor, an exhausted Carol was tempted to give up the idea of returning that necklace to its owner and entering in her apartment to shower and sleep in her bed after a hard day's work. The bad part in Carol’s mind says. _(Natasha is not worth your effort, screw it. It's a stupid necklace after all.)_ But the good part says. _(It's the right thing to do. This necklace may be special to Natasha.)_ Making a choice, Carol climbed the last few steps. 

  
Due to the effort, Carol can feel her feet ache and her heart seems to be jumping out of her chest.

Eleventh Floor. Yay. Carol fill her lungs, catching the breath. Around the corner, the blonde saw Natasha sitting on the floor. The woman looked upset or sad with that scowl. 

  
"What are you doing here?" Natasha, seeing her, asked coldly. "Now is not a good time for your kind words, Danvers." 

"Nice night for you too, Romanov." Carol said sarcastically a twinge of anger shot through her. She wants to turn around and go back to the apartment. _(No babe. Show that bitch you are better.)_ "I didn't come to have tea with you Natasha, if you think that. It's not so nice to see your face on such a beautiful night." Carol continued speaking with complete disinterest. " I just came to return this to you. "The blonde pulled the necklace out of her purse and threw it from the distance at Natasha." There's no need to thank me. I don't think you have any manners after all. " 

"What?!!! Oh my necklace, so you had it. ”Natasha smiled gratefully, getting up from the ground, ignoring Carol's final comment. “Wow, thank you Carol. I owe you one." Natasha added in a cold voice, not showing the gratitude that she feels inside. 

"You don't owe me anything," Carol replied in a cold voice as well. Inside she was very surprised to hear Natasha's response “I Uh .. I'm leaving.” Carol spun on her heel, ready to go when felt a hand on her arm. 

"Hey, wait!" Natasha exclaimed for her to stop. 

"What's wrong, Romanov?" Carol asked a bit puzzled, tensing when Natasha touched her. 

"I wonder if you would like to have coffee one day?" showing more emotion on her face. Natasha asked with bright eyes and a seductive voice. A mischievous smile adorned her face. "Like a peace offering." 

The husky sound of Natasha's voice had an effect on Carol, her knees shaking and a pleasant chill running down her spine. 

_You like her. You like her._

"Um no. Thanks but no thanks." Carol answered calm and stoic as goose bumps covered her body. "I'm not interested. Good night, Romanov "

"Uh, okay, thanks again." Natasha deflated and the smile disappeared, releasing the blonde's arm.

Carol simply nodded at what Natasha said, then turned and walked away.

* * *

_You like her._

_You like her._

Carol is in the comfort of her bed. Tonight she wanted to sleep and rest. But she can not. 

Her hand runs over the area where Natasha touched her just moments ago. Goosebumps remain permanently when Carol remembers Natasha's touch. 

  
Omega's stupid instincts. 

"No! No! No! No!." Carol repeats over and over. Covering her face with the pillow. 

Carol is not like the other omegas. She is not going to fall for the seductive Natasha's trap. She's not going to submit to that Alpha. 

Carol is not going to be part of Narasha's long list of conquests. No, of course not. 

  
Like a lawyer. Carol saw strange things over the years. But hearing Natasha the asshole trying to be nice and calling her by her first name was the strangest thing Carol had ever seen. Those bright green eyes and that husky voice made her shake and offer her neck to that alpha. Purring and humming when Natasha touched her.

  
"OK! It's enough." Determined to get that fucking redhead out of her mind. Carol closed her eyes waiting for exhaustion to take over her body. "I'm going to close my eyes and I'm going to rest."

  
_Carol and Natasha sitting in a tree ..._

  
Aww !!! " Carol squealed pathetically under the pillow. “God!”

"Maria Rambeau, I hate you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I ... I … I have an idea." Natasha said and felt so stupid for suggesting something so obvious. "You are going to hate me." 
> 
> "Don't worry. I already hate you fucking asshole. " Carol groaned, wiping the sweat from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you I fix the mistakes and upload next chapter on Friday. For now enjoy more love/hate with this beautiful ladies.

In personal circumstances, Carol is a cautious woman. 

When heat attacked her body, Carol always made sure to have suppressants on hand in case of emergency. 

Pain relievers are scattered around her office, gym, apartment, and all the places Carol used to frequent. 

"Oh shit. This is a nightmare !." 

Alone in the middle of a Friday night. Carol is in heat and without suppressors in her apartment. 

Carol gasped when the air didn't fill her lungs properly, the choking sensation making her want to cry. The tightness in the chest preventing her from breathing, her heart beats erratically making her ribs vibrate. The thin shirt clings to her sweaty chest as does the blond hair to her flushed, damp cheeks. She needs a cold shower urgently. Stumbling over her feet into the shower, Carol lets the cold water flow. 

Stripping in seconds. The icy water covers her body, numbing the fire in her skin and bones. 

With all excessive work and extensive meetings with Maria and the Harris couple. Carol forgot to stock up on suppressors. Due to this terrible distraction, Carol must pay a heavy price. 

Her heat is really painful, the symptoms are a living hell. Sex toys gave her delicious pleasure until the pain and heat subsided or suppressors keep uncomfortable symptoms at bay. 

This time the heat became more aggressive and violent compared to the previous ones. The prized suppressors do the magic and block the painful symptoms. Without them, the scorching heat threatens to melt her bones, the fever making her hallucinate and her heart beats twice or three times its rate. The worst is when her pussy hurts in unimaginable ways while excessive sweating dehydrates her body to critical levels. 

Drying her blonde hair and wet body. Carol slipping her favorite hoddie along with some panties and shorts. Really nervous, the blonde takes the car keys and purse. Carol is ready to get her long-awaited suppressors at the pharmacy five blocks away from her apartment. For an Omega in heat the journey can be dangerous and reckless, a suicide mission. Outside, any Beta or Alpha can put it in danger when perceiving its scent. The stupid idea can have terrible results for Carol 

But Carol desperately needs suppressors now. It's either dying from this brutal heat and painful symptoms or ... going outside, looking for suppressors, and praying for she don't get raped in the attempt. 

It's 2am on the clock on Friday. Everyone in this building must be asleep and hopefully the streets are empty. The problem would be to go down until find her car and get to the pharmacy. After that Carol will have to improvise. 

_(One problem at a time, Carol)_. Just walk through the hallways to the safety of the car first can be dangerous. If she can do that without an incident, the next steps will be a piece of cake. 

Inhaling deeply, Carol opens the door of the apartment and pops her head out to see possible threats. Fortunately the hallway is empty, the faint sound of the lamps being the only audible sound. 

Sliding the hood over her head, Carol hurries towards the elevator walking through the empty hallways.

  
Thank God, the elevator is working again. That will save a little time. Thinking of a different scenario, one where the elevator doesn't work and she must use the stairs, makes Carol tense and shivers with terror. 

_(Don't think about bad things)_ Carol mentally curses herself for calling bad luck with thoughts like that.

* * *

After a hard day of sparring with Bucky her personal trainer and friend. Natasha was finally home, the redhead was so tired with muscles tensed and her eyes heavy. As soon she entered the apartment, Natasha dropped her body on the couch in the middle of the living room. 

"Ouch ... maybe I overworked this time," Natasha thought when her muscles protested from the effort while lay face down on the couch.

Trying to relax a bit, Natasha felt tired as ever before. After a few minutes in the comfort of her old couch, the image of a cute angry blonde crossed her mind. A faint smile appeared on her face. With the image of her neighbor, Natasha fell fast asleep. 

* * *

A terrible nightmare brought her brutally to reality. "No again!." Natasha woke up exhausted keeping her hand on the chest trying to calm her racing heart. Breathing deeply, Natasha count to ten. At times like this, sparring would help her. For now that not a good idea, Natasha tired rubbed the face, fatigue lingering over her body. Training would not be a good idea. Fighting back tears, Natasha lit the lamp. 

Although Natasha left the army behind, the atrocities of the war still haunt her. After Clint's death, Natasha deserted from the army. Simply she lost faith in the military and her purpose in life. Since then, rings and blood have been her life. That’s better than the horrors of war. 

Rising from the couch, shaking her head. Natasha headed into the kitchen to get something to eat and a glass of water. "Great .." Her fridge only has a couple of expired yogurts and a few beers. "Uh, I need to buy something to eat." Natasha muttered and closed the fridge.  
She cannot go to bed with an empty stomach. Taking her leather jacket, Natasha left the apartment. Heading for the elevator. The redhead thought that the night walk was a good excuse to clear her troubled mind and buy something delicious on the way too.

* * *

_(Come on, quick. Quick)._ Carol pressed the elevator button over and over again waiting anxiously the fucking elevator. The bell rang announcing the arrival of the long-awaited elevator. The doors opened and Carol felt her heart fall to the floor, the discomfort and nerves turned to cold and raw terror when Natasha Romanov with the head lowered was in front of her. ( _Jesus that woman don't sleep, she's like a vampire lurking in the shadows._ ) The dominant Alfa dressed in jeans, boots and a leather jacket. Natasha look so sexy with the blood red curls falling on the shoulders

_( Easy dumbass)_

Carol felt her heart beat faster with nervousness. This is the worst time to find her annoying neighbor. The most appropriate thing would be to wait the next turn, but Carol doesn't know how long she can hold out. The situation would be extremely dangerous with Natasha (an alpha) of course. But it's even more dangerous when Carol discovered she had a weak spot for this fucking woman (she doesn't bother to deny it anymore, not when three times this week Carol ended up in her bed sliding the fingers into her pussy, shuddering at the image of Natasha with bright green eyes on her mind.) 

  
That is not going to happen, she is not going to give up so easily. Carol relies on herself to handle this fucking situation and hide her scent and heat for a few minutes until she can reach the building's reception. She can do it. 

“Night, Danvers. "Natasha looks up and greets her friendly.

"Night, Romanov." Carol just nodded and stepped into the elevator, looking stoic and cold as always although inside she trembles and wants to spread her legs for Natasha and let her take the prize between her thighs. With all the worries running through her mind, Carol can see the redhead's weary face. It's not common to see Natasha the perfect Zarina look like this. ( _Focus Carol!!)_

"You're heading outside" Natasha asks smiling a little. 

"Let me remind you, Romanov. You and I are not friends." says Carol in a bored voice. The blonde gets frustrated by these feelings, what the hell is wrong with her, Natasha's problems are not hers to meddle with. _(Oh fuck off !!)_ Carol kicks herself for letting her guard down in front that alpha. She has other concerns to focus on. Not caring anymore, Carol pressed the correct button. "I don't have to tell you about myself. So let's keep it civil until we get out of here." 

The doors close and the elevator begins to descend. 

"Ouch! Your words hurts me." Regaining her straight posture. In a really unpleasant way. Natasha chuckled and rubbed her heart in feign pain. "Whatever you say, Danvers. I was just showing you my good manners." 

Carol snorted humorlessly, annoyed with Natasha's attitude. She's not going to let Natasha get under her skin, Carol must keep her emotions under control for now. With that in mind, Carol stayed far away from the Alpha as possible, keeping the distance in this small space. Deep inside the blonde prays for this punishment end soon. 

Silence dominated the elevator, none of them made a sound. Carol kept the focus on controlling her body and keeping the fucking heat at bay. And Natasha tries to think about Laura and her nephews and not in the fucking nightmare that overwhelmed her tonight. 

Everything seemed to be going according to plan for Carol. 

Until. 

Until ... 

The unpleasant sound of metal took them by surprise, the elevator stopped abruptly, the lights went out leaving them in darkness. 

“Oh no!’ Carol exclaimed in distress when the elevator stopped. 

"What the fuck!" Natasha said with angry in her voice. 

This is a terrible ... terrible time for the elevator to go to hell and stop in middle of the building. Carol wanted to vomit from the unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

  
"Uh, it looks like we're stuck." Natasha said with concern looking at the ceiling of the elevator. 

"It's a joke, right? "Carol swallowed, a new kind of panic filling her heart. (This can't be, can't be). Her simple plan went to hell. Right now she's locked in with Natasha (a fucking Alpha) before she entered into a brutal heat. 

"Great, that’s going to be fun." Natasha laughed sarcastically, rubbing her red curls with frustration. 

The white emergency lights go into action, lighting up the place. 

"Fuck!" muttered under her breath, Carol choked out her own voice, her heart beating faster.  
There is only one possible scenario in this dangerous situation for Carol. The word rape echoing in her thoughts makes Carol want to cry and pass out. Carol has faith in Natasha, even when sometimes the Alpha is a pain in the ass 24/7. 

  
"Hey! " 

  
Natasha's voice snaps Carol out of her conflicted mind.

“You heard me. "Natasha asks, intrigued by Carol's face." Or I'm talking to myself here.” 

“Yeah ... yeah. I heard you, Romanov. "Carol replies, her voice coming out like an annoyed scream. Swallowing the lump in the throat, Carol tries to breathe calmly and not let the emotions overwhelm her and get out of control. The heat simmers low her skin is a bad sign. Oh no, the heat is just beginning to manifest. This can't be. It’s a nightmare. "Just get away from me and leave me alone, Natasha."

  
"Okay! It's okay." taking a step back. Natasha replied softly more sincere this time when saw Carol step back and stay far away from her, leaving her body on the wall.

  
“Come on, Call 911. Just do something. "Carol said to the redhead. 

  
“I forgot my phone at home. ”Natasha shrugged.

"Yes of course." Carol laughed in frustration. 

"Yours ”Natasha asked with a frown.

'Same."

Natasha can't help it, something in Carol's anxious expression made her uneasy. It's so unnerving for her.  
It's obvious that Carol was uncomfortable, the faintest tremor in Carol's body was noticeable to Natasha. Something is wrong with this girl. Natasha thought as watched the blonde hug herself. 

It's weird but she wants to know what’s wrong. No matter Natasha had a passive aggressive neighbor relationship with Carol for the past few years. Natasha needs to know what’s happening to Carol, an impulse _(the alpha instinct)_ inside prompted her to know what the problem was and fix it. Just to erase that expression from Carol's face.

Natasha just watched Carol repeatedly hit the emergency button in obvious frustration. "It's useless. No one is going to answer. Mr. Lee took the day off for a check up with his cardiologist. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to get out of here." 

  
"Oh, thanks for the fucking opinion Natasha." Carol turned and looked at Natasha with false gratitude. At the aggressive response Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. The girl is so beautiful and very smart but so stubborn and tough. 

A few minutes later, Natasha stopped to look at Carol, trying to decipher such a complicated woman. Something is wrong here, Natasha can feel it. 

"Could you stop looking at me, Romanov?" Carol exclaimed irritably. The presence of the alpha is not helping. Not when can feel the beautiful green eyes on her.

Looking away when she was discovered staring at the Omega, Natasha was quite surprised when heard Carol's tense voice. Oh yeah, something is seriously wrong with her neighbor. This isn't just Carol's normal aggression, it's fear. Natasha can hear the faint tremor in Carol's voice. She is used to Carol cold and sharp as a knife and not vulnerable and fearful Carol. That set off the alarms in Natasha’s head. 

  
"I'm sorry, don't be mad Carol." Natasha recklessly approached Carol slowly, hoping she could help. Return back the good deed from a week ago when lost her necklace. 

“Get away from me.' Carol was angry and nervous at this point, her shorts are starting to get damp while she sees Natasha approach. "What do you want Romanov?" 

"Fine, I get it." Natasha stopped with her hands up to give Carol some reassurance. Honestly, Natasha felt different, something changed inside her but she didn't know what that emotion or impulse was. Just took a step back and hopefully not stress the blonde. "Just relax and breathe." 

  
"I don't have time for your wicked fucking jokes." Carol responded defensively, hugging herself to stay calm, rubbing her arms and focusing attention on her own touch and not the hot wetness between her thighs. "I said, leave me alone." 

"Easy Carol, I just want to know what's wrong with you." Natasha said with genuine concern, taking a few more steps back. "You need help and you know it. Come on Carol? Tell me what's wrong?” Natasha asked being wary of Carol's irritability.

Natasha's words surprised her. The soft, concerned tone of her voice. Carol is totally taken aback or maybe her fucking feverish mind made Carol hallucinate. Did she hear right or did Natasha Romanov really care about her?  
Even more amazing when Natasha offered her help. In her legal profession, Carol can read people and know when they are lying or telling the truth. 

Knowing Natasha's fame as a selfish ass and hypocrite. Carol can tell that Natasha's concern is sincere. Or Natasha is very good at pretending out emotions at worst. 

The blonde began to laugh weakly and take her mind off the faint tickle in her pussy. Willing to continue the conversation and buy time, praying for a fucking miracle would happen and the elevator to work again. 

"Since when the great Zarina is a good neighbor with me?" Chuckling, Carol said sarcastically still surprised but unwilling to lower her defenses. 

“And that’s is the real reason for I'm not kind with people. "Natasha referred to Carol's giggle. Stressed, Natasha crossed the arms and left her body leaning against the mirror behind her." I just want return the favor, Carol. You remember, you helped me, my necklace last week. But don't worry, I'll keep my distance. " 

Carol noticed that Natasha had been annoyed by her comment. Yeah she's being a bitch with Natasha. 

"I ... Uh ... Look, I'm not in a good time right now. Just settle with knowing that, Natasha." Carol agreed to tell Natasha the half truth, not willing to say more. Shaky and uncomfortable Carol averted the gaze, subtly squeezing her thighs together and calming the sweet tingling. Cold sweat broke out on her back and goosebumps covers her skin. It's only a matter of time before her Omega scent emanates from her neck and the air collapses in the elevator and then blueberries flows direct to Natasha's senses. "Like I told you before, you don't owe me anything Natasha." Carol said with sincere voice. 

Hearing Carol's response. Natasha raised an eyebrow, she really found Carol's attitude weird. (What was _this woman hiding?)_ "Okay.” Natasha nodded and sitting on the elevator floor, waiting for dawn and the return of elderly janitor Stan Lee or the firemen to get them out of here soon. 

* * *

The time not exist here. Natasha bored only can watch the woman in front.

Her crazy neighbor stood with eyes closed hugging herself. Still with the hood over Carol's head, Natasha noticed a faint blush on the cheeks. She decided to keep silent although the questions remains on the tip of her tongue. 

Carol and Natasha were silent again. From time to time exchanging words, some hurtful, others sarcastic. 

* * *

A faint smell of sweet perfume caught Natasha's attention. Yummy blueberry’s scent, not caring about the sweet scent. Natasha keep her eyes closed, hoping time would pass faster. 

Blueberries scent gradually increased while did the temperature in Alpha’s body. Natasha felt a familiar heaviness in the belly. SHIT !!! Natasha in shock widened her eyes at the delicious scent. Is it Carol. God! Carol is in heat. How Natasha was so blind and not see the evident signs. The sexy shorts look very wet. Natasha gasped, her own scent emanates, she wants fuck and mark this adorable Omega. Carol's sons interrupts Natasha.

  
"No, not now!" Carol sobbed audibly. She is losing the battle. Carol’s body is constantly burning with lust and the alpha in front is the only remedy to save her from a painful heat episode. 

  
The temperature increased alarmingly. Carol feels liquid fire running through the veins. Rational thoughts blurred vanished away. In the mirror behind Natasha, can see her skin blush deeply. Her cheeks burn, the pussy juices begin to drip and trickle down her thighs. Her shorts are a sticky mess while her erect and sensitive nipples rub uncomfortably against the fabric of her hoddie. 

The unnoticeable vodka scent makes Carol’s sexual arousal levels lift like a rocket. Natasha is affecting her. As Carol inhale the scent a explosion of passionate desires pass thought her mind, warm vodka scent flows in the air like poison, settling in every nerve in her body. Carol thinks she's in hell because the intense flames make her blood boil. At this moment the Omega begs be claiming for the dominant Alpha. Carol needs the seed of that fucking asshole inside her to stop the painful, overwhelming heat. Carol wants to fight her instincts more but its impossible. 

“Uh, Carol? " Natasha tries to ask and avoid taking a deep breath of that sweet scent in the air. Blueberries make her heart flutter with excitement. 

“I can’t … I can’t …” Unconsciously, Carol gives off her intoxicating scent, hoping to attract the Alpha. In the confined space, the hormones in the air become suffocating. Carol gasps when her flaming cunt contracts rhythmically, more pussy juices flowing freely down her thighs, making a mess on the floor. 

  
  
(Oh Lord have mercy on me) Natasha thought and clenches her fists on the railing behind her. Carol’s scent makes lose her mind. The blueberries hypnotize Natasha and draw her towards Carol, like an invisible force. She would give everything in her life just to fall to her knees and eat Carol's pussy until she satisfied the growing hunger.

  
"Carol, er, Carol ..." Natasha spoke with concern while tried to figure out how the hell to find the right words and help Carol and herself get out of this without an injury or worse. Natasha saw the body of her helpless neighbor sob in discomfort, the shaking legs smeared with sweet pussy juices. Natasha can't help but drool, looking at Carol's body nervously. The Alpha clenched the hands against the thick metal railings in the elevator wall, holding them firmly in her hands like an anchor, stoping of not throw herself at Carol and make a big mistake. 

"Are you happy now.' Carol looked at Natasha painfully . "I'm in heat, now you know it.” 

"Sorry, Okay. Um Carol let's just keep calm. " Natasha weakly smiled at her in a friendly and reassuring way. Although inside she burns with desire, the discomfort in her crotch worries the alpha greatly. "Just keep calm, okay." 

“That’s I am trying to do, idiot.” Carol responded with a sob of pain. It's really hard to stay calm when her body demands relief and comfort. 

“ I ... I … I have an idea." Natasha said and felt so stupid for suggesting something so obvious. "You are going to hate me." 

  
"Don't worry. I already hate you fucking asshole. " Carol groaned, wiping the sweat from her face.

  
"This is weird and wrong but ... but ... We can get out of this by working together ... ”Natasha stuttered and winced at the painful pressure on her belly. 

"Let me guess. You're hinting that we should fuck. " Carol said in a shaky voice, she already knew it would unfold but consensual sex between the two parts is better than a sick rape. Carol always thought Natasha would be the one to make the first move and start this fucking adventure. Natasha is so predictable. 

  
No! I didn't mean it like that. But… ”Natasha took a ragged breath, a bead of sweat trickling down her flushed face. The pulse in her heavy balls is getting unbearable and nipples hurt. 

"I ... uhggh ... gosh, I'd like to try." By saying those words, Carol sent everything to shit, she doesn't care anymore. ”You said you want to return the favor. So let's make a deal. Just help me scratch my itch Natasha and we're close at hand. It's just an emergency, right? " Carol didn't believe her words and it seems like Natasha didn't either. Both would be condemned to an even more uncomfortable neighborly relationship.

"Fine!" Natasha nodded and sighed. " It’s fine for me, Carol." With that, Natasha leaned against the wall and did her best to remain calm.  
"We have a deal then ..." Carol looked at the redhead.

  
Natasha had a wrinkled face, a lustful look that was quite sexy on her beautiful face. It's amazing to see Natasha look so adorable. Still in pain, Carol giggled.

  
The only thing Natasha could think of was that soft laugh. That sound was so nice to her ears.  
Carol screeched in anguish, putting the hands to her mouth. "Ah! It hurts so much." she frowned and do the best to smirked. 'What are we waiting for.' Carol's cheeks turned a intense shade of red. “I need you right now.” Carol murmured and began to undress in front of Natasha. When her hoddie hit the ground. Carol took a deep breath at the magnificent cold air against her feverish skin. 

The reactions on Natasha's face varied. She blinks looking a bit puzzled and at the same time nervous. On the other hand, her furious, growing erection in her pants is getting uncomfortable when glance at Carol's bare breasts with big pink nipples, the skin completely tinged with red.

  
“Jesus..” Natasha bit her lip to keep from moaning, when Carol's beautiful body and soft skin was revealed to her eyes. _(Carol is definitely so sexy and gorgeous)_

Carol no longer cares about her pride or Maria's words ... or ... her feelings for Natasha. 

Carol's rational thoughts is a long way off. Her Omega instinct craves that Alpha's sperm in every hole in her overheated body. Carol urgently needs Natasha's cock to make her feel complete. 

  
Fucking Omega instincts.

  
When Carol undressed in front of Natasha, knew she was at a point of no return. Nothing matters to her anymore, not even her pride. The only really important thing for Carol is to ease the heat and stop the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised Wanda gasped open-mouthed, her eyes constantly watching the lustful couple “What the fuck! Danvers is really enjoying herself. Lucky bitch."
> 
> “I can't blame her. The woman radiates sexual frustration miles away. ”Yelena laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this chapter full of obscenity and fluids .. another request ends. thanks for sending me this challenge unicornslayerpro.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing my first carolnat and I really hope don't disappoint anyone with my bad writing.
> 
> if dirty language, fluids, and sex scenes aren't your thing then run away from here and don't look back.🙄😮🙄
> 
> the brave and mature are welcome to read more than 6000 words full of sex, sex and more sex. 😄😄😄😳😳😳
> 
> In this chapter minor Yelena/Wanda

Carol smiled bright and carefree, looking at Natasha. Eagerly waiting to test the alpha strength.

Fuck everything. Natasha seduced by the Omega threw her worries out of the window and was carried away by Carol's scent. Distracted herself looking appreciatively at the beautiful Omega. Her brain short-circuited, seeing Carol Danvers topless before her eyes.

"It's nice the view, Romanov," Carol asked with amusement, running her hands mockingly over her lush breasts, giving them a playful squeeze.

"So beautiful." Natasha answered with a lustful smile, her eyes drawn intently as Carol rubbed her perky breasts and touched the pretty erect pink nipples. "Mmm, a nice pair you have there Carol." 

"Thanks, but you haven't seen the best yet." Carol nodded at the compliment, even feeling brave. She toyed with the waistband of her shorts to emphasize her point. Carol laughed, feeling victorious as green eyes watched her wandering fingers intently.

"Oh trust me Carol" Natasha replied hoarsely. "I can't wait to see more." It was lucky for Natasha to see Carol sexy hot, sensual. The spectacle that Carol was kind enough to provide is pleasant to Natasha, like the most beautiful sunrise. The pain in her muscles and the horrible nightmare were overshadowed by such a sublime spectacle.

"I can say that ... soon you will see more ... much more, Natasha." Carol stopped playing in her shorts and walked over to Natasha. "But first, I need your help ..." With a mocking smile. Carol stopped in front of Natasha's body, her hand expertly stroking the Alpha's half-hard member. "I need you hard and hot for me! " 

Natasha sighed happily. The touch on her cock and Carol's hot breath against her lips makes a pulsating pain runs in her cock. Imperceptibly, she moves her hips toward Carol's touch. The heat from Carol's palm penetrates the fabric of her jeans. Natasha is completely aroused, she could just moan when Carol opened the button of her jeans and reached into her briefs caressing their length. What a pleasant surprise to see the cold woman turned into a mischievous angel.

What a soft hand, Natasha thinks, looking at Carol's sweet lips. Humming as the soft hand closes around her semi-erect cock. "Mmm .. so why don't you use that cute mouth to make me hard and horny for you."

Natasha's husky whisper sends a familiar ladder down her spine. 

Carol grinned wickedly and pulled Natasha's cock out. "Oh, that's exactly what I plan to do." Carol licked her lips hungrily, staring at the now fully erect thick penis of her _(now not so her annoying neighbor_ ) and gently stroked Natasha's balls with her delicate fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I bet you have a lot of cum in here ..." 

Shit!" Licking her dry lips, Natasha groaned, a deep roar coming from her throat. "Uh huh. I haven't masturbated in a week. I have enough milk just for you Carol " 

"Well I think I'll have to check if you're telling me the truth Natasha" Carol whispered and knelt down, suddenly taking the fat head of cock between her lips, sucking first then licking the throbbing length completely. Shit, Carol can feel the bulging veins on that cock under her tongue.

"Mmm ... Carol." Inhaling sharply. Natasha exclaimed to the ceiling, her face starting to flush with excitement. "I think you're going to find out soon that I'm not lying to you, Carol." 

"I'm looking forward to it." Carol smirked at the redhead, not so overwhelmed by the symptoms of heat attacking her body. It seems that big hard piece of meat in her mouth is a balm to her wound. 

Natasha saw the woman kneeling, stroking the soft golden hair with her hand, not taking her eyes off that fascinating Omega. “You are so good Carol!”

Licking the tip one last time, Carol pulled her mouth away from Natasha's cock for a moment, a fine strand of saliva connecting her swollen lips to the thick cock. "Hmm, so delicious ..." Carol hummed shamelessly, her fingers stroking the stiff length. Every now and then her fingers squeezed the base of the cock watching Natasha's reaction.

"Carol ... fucking god." Natasha grunted, the slight pressure squeezed the base of her cock, accelerating her urge to cum on Carol's face. Her fantastic idea doesn't seem so bad after all.

Natasha was humming tightening the grip on her hair. Carol smiled and sucked on the bulbous tip and slid her hand up and down the length gently, enjoying the warm skin under her palm. With a mocking suck Carol muttered "Come on Natasha stop resisting you and let me taste you." Before Carol shoving the fat cock deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, sucking hard.

"Mmm ..." the sweet pressure of Carol's mouth was perfect. Feeling the contractions in Carol's throat, Natasha breathed in hard through her mouth, shuddering with pleasure as she shot several loads of thick cum into her neighbor's mouth.

Carol let out a shocked noise as the explosion of cream flowed right into her throat. The Omega swallowed the milk with delight, extracting more seed from the Alpha. Carol gasped at the unusually pleasant sensation on her body, the milky liquid running down her throat. Carol is wonderfully satisfied with the taste of Natasha on her tongue. 

"Ahh!! !!!"Natasha enjoyed the trip to heaven. Dear God. Carol's mouth is a paradise. Carol won first place in Natasha’s top ten best cock suckers displacing some former girlfriends and prostitutes. It may have come a few seconds ago, but the new pressure in her crotch was getting uncomfortable. She needs to come inside Carol, fill every hole in that Omega's body. She wants just touch her and give her unimaginable pleasure. Natasha found herself wondering what wonders she would do to her sexy neighbor while Carol held onto her still erect cock. 

"So delicious and creamy." Carol licked her lips as she straightened, her eyes glittering with joy. "You mind if we make ourselves more comfortable." 

"Come here." Natasha purred and took Carol's hand, this time dropping to the floor, staying in a more comfortable position. 

In this dense sexual atmosphere. The floor was not too uncomfortable. Natasha lying on her back with Carol on her. Without kissing, just breathing each other's breath, enjoying the close presence. Natasha thought the blonde is so beautiful.

Big green eyes remained steady on hers as Carol slid her hands over Natasha's large breasts. Carol was pleasantly surprised by the absence of a bra as touched her palms to the hard nipples under the Alfa's shirt.

"I think we should continue the fun Carol." Her hands moved to touch the blonde's ass. Natasha hummed appreciatively as Carol's hands squeezed her tits.

"And … I think it's a good time to show you more Natasha." Smiling, Carol pulled away for an instant sitting on Natasha's hips before sliding her shorts and panties down her legs.

* * *

Carol and Natasha are so immersed in this peculiar situation that they seem to forget the surveillance camera in the corner of the elevator ceiling.

In the maintenance office, the young assistants of Mr. Lee. Yelena and Wanda stared at the screen while the enemy couple fucked like animals. At first, the idea was to play a joke, just stop the elevator and watch a funny fight between the two women. Because their rivalry was legendary in the building, Wanda and Yelena always enjoyed those two's fights. After having some fun Yelena and Wanda would put the elevator into operation and thus free the women. But they never imagined that the harmless childish prank would turn into a hot and obscene porn session.

"Wow, I never imagined this would happen." Yelena said looking at the surveillance footage, and with great interest he saw every part of Lawyer's sexy naked body. 

"Neither do I." Wanda blushed deeply and scoffed ashamed seeing the sexy images. “But you know what they say. If life gives you lemons .."

* * *

"Your pussy is on fire, beautiful angel." Natasha took a deep breath when the hairless pussy was revealed before her eyes. A pang of arousal exploded in her belly as smelled Carol's musk.

"Hmm ... and that's why I need you." Carol responded in a sultry voice while she straddled Natasha's hips. "I need you to take away my pain, Natasha." 

"Ughh I love your drooling pussy." Natasha moaned loudly at the heavenly sensation. "I need to fuck you now." She squeezed Carol's bare thighs with her hands, her grip probably leaving marks on Carol’s pale skin.

"For the first time in my life, I agree with you." Carol caught her breath as she shifted the hips, teasingly rubbing her pussy against Natasha's cock. "Oh !! Uh .. it feels good .. ummm… " 

Natasha bit her lip when the Omega continued to rub the pussy against her flesh, the swollen folds staining her cock. Seeing the sheer pleasure on Carol's face drives her crazy. "Fucking Tease .." 

Moaning softly under her breath, Carol slid her hips forward so the bulbous head would tease her small entrance. "Ohhhh !!! MMM!! … ”Carol's moans grew louder and more desperate as she slowly lowered the hips, forcing the big cock into her narrowed pussy. "Yess!! ... yes! ... ugghhh ..." Carol cried out in magnificent pleasure while her cunt was pleasantly filled with the first thick inches of Alpha's cock. 

“Jesus!" Natasha gasped out of breath as her cock entered the Omega. Holy Heaven!! Carol is fucking tight, her hot juicy pussy feels like a pot of warm honey around her. "I think you're going to melt my dick Carol." How such a fucking sexy woman can be so tight. If Natasha was Carol’s alpha, she would make sure to fuck that tight pussy for hours and hours, make Carol cums over and over again.

“Uhhh… Oh !! That's so good… I feel you so big and hard inside me, Natasha. Ahhh !! … Mmm… "Carol moaned happily when squeezed Alpha’s cock stuck in her hot pussy. The burning sensation of feeling wide open is fucking delusional." I Uh… I need to take you deeper into me. " Gasping. Slowly, rested her hands on Natasha's tits and lifted the hips, releasing the Alpha's hard cock out of the tight, velvety depths of her pussy, leaving only the bulbous head between her pussy lips. “I can't wait any longer.” 

“Ummm come on, precious angel. I want to see you riding my cock now. " Natasha said between her teeth, her hands gripping Carol's hips guiding that pussy back onto her cock. Natasha feels the excessive sweat covering every part of her body, her hard cock hurts like never before. 

Hearing the Alpha’s dark voice. Carol dropped her pelvis again, shoving half of Natasha’s cock into her pussy, covering it with more of her juices. Adjusting her position, Carol slowly lowered her pussy, allowing the throbbing cock to thrust into the warm depths of her pussy. 

“You are killing me, Carol! Unnnhhh… oh god … .Stop teasing me! "Natasha pushed her hips not willing to let go the intoxicating heat of that fat peach. 

"Uh Nat!" moaning Carol began to rhythmically move up and down, forcing Natasha's cock deep into her pussy enjoying the intrusion. More honey began to gush out of her spread pussy. “Unh… ah fuck!! … what a delicious cock you have Natasha !!! It's feels so good!! .. "

* * *

Surprised Wanda gasped open-mouthed, her eyes constantly watching the lustful couple “What the fuck! Danvers is really enjoying herself. Lucky bitch. " 

“I can't blame her. The woman radiates sexual frustration miles away. ”Yelena laughed and shrugged. “What worries me is the mess Romanov will make.” 

"what do you mean?” Reluctantly, Wanda looked away from the screen to see Yelena. 

‘Really? Let me explain you girl .. When Natasha finally cums that elevator will be a mess of sticky sperm and fluids. Not to mention Carol's fluids. ”Yelena snorted and answered. "Guess who will clean up the mess?”

Wanda licked her lips as she thought of the explosion of Miss Natasha's tasty semen. 

"Oh my God. You are a naughty bitch, Wanda. " Yelena scoffed at seeing Wanda lick her lips so suggestively. 

"Oh, Shut up! Roskaya." Wanda replied ashamed .

The hoarse, tearful moan caught Yelena and Wanda's attention. 

Intrigued by the sensual sounds. The young girls looked up at the screen again where Natasha and Carol's show was taking place. “Don't complain Yelena and enjoy the show. I'm going to help you clean the elevator if that makes you happy." 

'Oh. Do not tell me. You're going use your tongue to clean the elevator. " Yelena laughed. "What a desperate bitch." 

“Haha." Wanda frown and tossed her an empty soda can. Which hit the blonde's face. "Shut up and let me see such a lovely frenzy." 

Yelena in a bad mood, imperceptibly rubbed her crotch, the show on screen is spreading to her senses and her partner Omega seems so sexy now.

* * *

"Uh ... Uh ... uhh ..." Carol was riding Natasha, stuffing the entire huge cock into her pussy. As Carol bounces and writhes on top of Natasha, milking the cock with her drooling cunt. 

“Ride me harder, come on!.” Natasha watches the belly muscles flex with the effort, Carol’s big tits jiggling uncontrollably. Carol's flushed and sweaty face looks beautiful. The Alpha's heart vibrates as the pleasure Omega's moans increase in volume.

"Ah! … Ahhhhh !!! Sobbing, Carol ride her passionately, practically singing with pleasure every time Natasha’s cock hit her sweet spot. "Natashaaa !!" 

"Come on, angel. Fuck me harder ... " Natasha hummed, her hips chasing Carol's pussy. "Show me how good whores fuck."

The obscene language sets Carol on fire. Nodding frantically, Carol bit her lip and stared at Natasha. Sweat makes Natasha’s face glow while plump lips are so desirable to Carol. It's not fair that she is the only one sexually needy. Carol needs to see Natasha lose control. She needs this alpha to fuck her until it hurts and she can't walk for weeks. Then an evil idea crossed the Omega's mind. "Can I ask you something, Natasha?”

“Seriously Carol?" Natasha chuckled, driving her cock deep into Carol's pussy. "We are fucking and you want to play a hundred questions."

"Uh huh. Come on Natasha play with me… ummm. Also, we can fuck and get to know each other better. Ammm !! Uh !! Carol's cheeks flushed. "Tell me what excites you Nat? What do you like to do to an Omega. What turns you into a wild wolf. " Asking curiously and without stopping her hips. Carol smiled inwardly when Natasha blushed too. “Let me guess, it's when you fuck an Omega from behind or…. Ohhhh !!! when you leave your seed in the pussy, ass and stomach. Ah! Ahhh !! Or maybe when you stuck your knot in their fucking pussies and they cry pathetically with pleasure. Mmm… Come on, Natasha tell me. "

"Shit!! Carol … Ahhh!! ... I think you have a strange way of meeting people Carol ..." Natasha smiled in a lustful and sexy way. "Ugh let me think." Looking at Carol she thought. "My favorite part is when there two Omegas naked just for me." Natasha smiled widely when remembered that moment, her hands moved to squeeze Carol's tits. "Uhhhh! It was after winning the UFC championship for the first time. Mmmm… I swear I never cum this hard in my life. My cock hurt for days.” 

"Ah shit!" Carol exclaimed, the squeeze on her tits made her moan, turning her hips to search for the hard flesh between her thighs "And then?" She ask curiously. Carol wants to hear this Alpha’s dirty secrets.

"The girls fainted in my bed, completely asleep after our party." The exciting memory in combination with Carol's body makes her body temperature rise. Natasha hummed and squeezing Carol's big tits “I just snuggled between the thighs of one of them and drank my own cum from her pussy. It was so delicious for me. " 

"Oohh !! Fuck, Natasha !! ”The image of Natasha swallowing her own semen out of a woman's pussy pushed Carol to a new limit of sexual arousal. "Ahhhhh !!! Ohhhh… .. Nat… Asha… ” hearing Natasha’s confession, Carol is screaming with pleasure, breathing heavily. She seems to have achieved her goal because Natasha wildly moans and squirms under her.

“Ummm… fuck !! What can I say ... "Natasha moaned audibly, licking her dry lips." I love doing that. I'm completely addicted. " The sexy talk stimulated the Alpha's instinct.

"Ohhh… I must say that is a good idea mhhhh." Riding Natasha's body. Carol chuckled, a surge of heat filling her stomach, the tingle in the pussy appreciated at the same time her hips rocking Carol built her orgasm.

"Oh yeah! It's definitely a great idea. " Natasha giggled, pinching the pink nipples between her fingers repeatedly penetrating the blonde. "Mhhhmmm ... I can show you."

"One problem at a time." Laughing softly by the proposal. Carol's face lit up a bit, letting out a small groan as her clit rubbed against the base of the cock. Her pussy clenched painfully around the hard length. "Uhhnnn !! Mmm… First I want you to take me to a climax and fill me with your milk, Natasha. " 

"Ohh! .. Don't worry I'm already there… just a little more and I'm going to fill you up so well." Natasha gasped. A small stream of sperm came from the tip of her cock as the walls of that pussy squeezed deliciously. Her balls felt heavy, full of hot seed for this Omega. Her hard flesh throbbing and vibrating so close to firing her load. Before that, Natasha wants to bring Carol straight to climax. She turning the hips at a different angle to fuck the Omega.

"Ohhh yessss !!!" Carol winced as she felt the erection hit her G-spot. It was close to coming, the air was violently expelled from her lungs while the delicious tingle filled her pussy and belly. The sweet pressure made her stomach dance with excitement. Her movements are erratic, the muscles of her pussy squeezing rhythmically. Carol is so close to reach the climax. 

"Oh Naat!… I'm cumming… ahhhhh !!" Carol sobbed as tears seeped from her eyes. "Right there… ahhh right there." Bouncing up and down with sheer energy, taking Natasha's cock deep in her pussy to the hilt, spreading her body over Natasha's. 

The fun is about to end. Carol closed the eyes savoring the feeling of Natasha thrusting vigorously inside her. “I'm going to… uhhhhmmm… Nat!! … Ahhh!! … ”Soon each thrust Natasha made became almost harder and faster than the last. The heat wave flooded her drugged body with endorphins and the flames of hell flowed between her thighs. The waves flowed with great intensity. Finally, the delicious pleasure became addictive for Carol and she started bouncing off that big cock so fast as she could. “My g.. ahh!! .. Natasha!! … aahhh !! … ”Her pussy constricted painfully, hot fluids scattered like a wave, her lungs burned repeating over and over again…. "More …. More!! … More ..." 

Orgasm after orgasm hit her, fireworks exploding in Carol’s brain with each inhalation of Alpha's pheromones. 

"just like that dear." Natasha moaned loudly and matched every thrust while she squeezed Carol's big tits hard. Over and over that pussy squeezed her cock in such a sublime way. "Uggh ride me like this, angel." 

"Mmm !! Nat! … ”Carol cried, moaning in ecstasy, slamming her pussy even harder against Natasha's cock. The Omega shuddered, finally collapsing into a boned heap on Natasha. Relief broke through her body. The orgasms anesthetized the insane pain of heat _(for now, it's a matter of time before the madness begins again.)_ "Thank you .. thank you ..." Carol whispered in her ear, tangling her fingers in the red curls. "I love the feeling of you inside me ahmmm .." Her sensitive nipples graze sweetly on Natasha's shirt. 

Hearing Carol gratefully express her words, Natasha's heart skipped a beat. "God you are awesome Carol." Oh no. Natasha has a serious problem. Seeing Carol in such a vulnerable state makes a hard sensation of hundreds of butterflies invaded her stomach. Her balls ache with contained sperm but her heart feels lighter.

Never before has she felt happy with any other Omega. But there is something magnetic about this brown-eyed woman. Natasha will be happy to have sex with Carol for the rest of her days. 

_(Oh shit)._ This experience confirms your suspicions. Natasha Romanov is in love with her snooty neighbor Carol Danvers.

At that moment, just as Natasha's growing emotions and discomfort were about to spill out of her chest. "Go back to my Natasha." Carol's voice in her ear brings her back to the here and now. "I need you here with me, Alpha."

‘“ Yes I… I'm sorry oooooh !! ... I'm thinking ... ”stunned Natasha hugged Carol. Focusing on the mission, her sore penis plunged into that cunt full of hot honey. She put aside the silly feelings. "It's just, well you know how to make me happy Carol ..." Natasha moaned in relief as the velvety walls massaged her cock.

"Come on, Nat. Let me feel you, please fill me with your sperm Nat." Taking Natasha's face, Carol murmured against the ear. She sighs pleasantly satisfied when a pair of hands caress her ass. "Oooooh mmmmm! ..." Carol moans enjoying every moment as the cock moved in and out slowly. 

The increasing pace, the raw friction between her thighs in combination with the red hair on her hands is so good. Carol couldn't help but stroke the curls, feeling the texture on her fingertips while she slowly moved the hips in sync all the while watching Natasha's face filled with pleasure.

"I'm cumming!! ... shit!!! ... Carol ... ah ..." Natasha's hoarse groan accompanies her quick penetrations. The pain in her balls turning into pleasure. The luscious, intense pressure on her belly is too much to bear. The sperm is going to come out soon. " Carol… ahhhhh… '

“Cum Nat!” Carol kissed the tip of her nose bouncing the hips up and down. 

“Holy shit !!! " Natasha's hips trembled, the heat traveling from her balls to the tip. Big spurts of jizz shoot out, gasping thrusting deeper completely filling Carol's cunt with hot jizz in seconds.

"Natasha!!" Carol buried her face in Natasha's neck and moaned, her pussy lips clamped around that fat cock as the thick sweet and cum filled her uterus. "Nat !!!" Carol feels her senses stunned by the scent of alpha. Unable to think clearly, the Omega savors the flood pouring into her pussy. 

Dear God, the sperm fluids and pussy juices moisten her belly and thighs. But Carol likes that the smell of Natasha permeating her skin. Carol hummed appreciatively while Natasha still turned her hips to empty her seed, but this time the speed of the penetrations was slowing down. 

Finishing emptying her sperm. "Damn." Natasha lay on her back catching her breath, moaning softly as Carol's body lay on top of her. Her hand stroked the Omega's sweaty back, gliding over the hot skin. "Carol ... uhhhh ..." Natasha thought about saying something sexy and witty but I don't know anything happened to her. 

Pulling away from the neck, Carol laughed softly seeing Natasha's flushed face. "Natasha hated you so much." Carol murmured, leaning forward, kissing Natasha's lips with suppressed emotion. 

Her first kiss was like heaven to Carol. Just a tender brush of lips as a kind of thanks. Nothing can be perfect in Carol's life because guilt for dragging Natasha into this breaks the magical moment. "Sorry Natasha .. me." Carol whispered under her breath. "I think I made a mistake .." 

"Hey, don't say anything." Natasha smiled kindly, hugging her to keep Carol close. “For me it is not a mistake or just sex. For you? ’Natasha asked worriedly. She wanted more of this but it's a possibility Carol didn't.

"No, of course not, Natasha." Carol blinked and shook her head. Insecurity hit her making her forget her delicious post orgasmic state. Carol feels the need to be honest about her feelings. After all Natasha has seen her naked and vulnerable and not once did she feel uncomfortable. Although the possibility of rejection is great. “It's just… how do you think this will work between us … I… mean… after this … I want… I want to have that coffee you mentioned earlier…” Still naked and hot Carol can't help the blush on her face. She is stupid for suggesting that.

"Then we will do what you want Carol." Natasha replied, brushing a blonde lock from the Omega's face. “If you want sex that's fine. If you want something else that's fine too. Personally, I want more and I don't mean sex. I want to meet you. You know, your favorite music, places, food and your favorite color. Silly, cheesy things like that. " Carol's magic kiss melted that selfish part inside her. Not willing to lose something like this. 

Natasha planned on asking Carol out on a date again _(though she'll turn her down again)_ when they got out of here. It seems that this cute blonde is one step ahead. "Do you want to go on a date with me Carol?" Natasha asked bringing the face closer to ger, kissing Carol slowly. 

“Uh huh … Sure! .. ” smiling ashamed, Carol nodded and kissed Natasha. 

They both sighed as their lips met, lips parted, tongues found each other. It is an intimate, deep kiss. Carol sucked on Natasha's tongue eliciting a deep groan from the Alpha. In response, Natasha bit the lower lip and squeezed that soft ass in her hands making Omega gasp into her mouth. 

The passionate kiss made them want more of the other, immerse themselves in the essence of the other. Merge their bodies and never part. 

“Friday, 8 pm. Luis's Tacoland." Chuckling Carol replied still kissing Natasha. "I love tacos."

"Mmm… it's a date Carol." Natasha smiled enjoying the passionate kiss. Her happy heart beats against Carol's tits.

"Uh, Nat?” The weak heat wave remains her skin. Carol knows what to do. 

“Mmm .. " 

“You are ready for the third round. " Carol held back her smile, staring into green eyes. 

"Oh ma'am. Yes ma'am." Natasha laughed, nodding eagerly. 

“Any idea how you would like to continue Miss Romanov. " Carol briefly kissed Natasha's full lips.

Mmm… ”staring at the ceiling of the elevator. Natasha pretended to think. "I think I have an idea or two Miss Danvers.”

* * *

Natasha did a quick job of getting naked in front of Carol. She desperately need the contact of that skin brushing her own.

Carol licked the lips and rubbed her pussy when she saw Natasha's body, muscular and curvy with those juicy tits and best of all that thick cock.

Kneeling in the middle of Carol's legs. Natasha caressed the tits, pinching the nipples between her fingers, listening intently to Carol's gasps. 

Grabbing Carol's legs and bending them up, the pale thighs resting on the shoulders. Natasha found herself mesmerized by such a sexy image. The swollen and reddened cunt was revealed before her eyes. The lovely folds open wide with her sperm dripping from between them. The pretty clit adorned that pretty pussy. For Natasha this image resembles a plump peach with cream and a red cherry on top. The idea makes her drool profusely. “ just keep those pretty legs open for me Carol. " Natasha purred in a husky, sensual voice. Enjoying that beautiful flower on display for her lucky eyes.

Moaning with desire. Carol licked her lips, her hands on her thighs she kept her legs open, offering her pussy to the Alpha. A pang of shame shot through her when showed herself so blatantly to her former enemy. But damn it. Carol has a soft spot for Natasha. All she can do is obey the Alpha in charge. "Mmm ... Ugghhh!" Carol closed the eyes and let out a groan when a finger entered her pussy. 

"Wow, you're still so tight after you swallowing my cock." Natasha hummed, moving her middle finger to find Carol's pussy tight. With her sperm dripping from the inside out it is very easy to move your finger. Natasha can't help but stroke her hard cock with the free hand. 

"Uhmm ... Uh huh ... you need to loosen my pussy a little more." Carol replied, sighing sensually, reacting to Natasha's touch.

"That's what I plan to do dear angel." Natasha replied. Without warning, she slid two fingers in and moving them in and out of the juicy pussy just teasing Carol.

"Mhhmmm ... Nat !!" With her moans and purrs, Carol shows her level of arousal. Natasha's fingers caressing the inside of her pussy make her head spin and her vision blur. 

"What's up, angel." A mocking smile appears on her lips. Natasha asks innocently as she sees Carol's face twisted with pleasure as she stroked her velvety walls with two fingers and rubbed her thumb over her clit. "

_Some things never change._

"Come on jackass. Uhhhh … stop teasing me." Carol hissed from the stimulus overload. Her pussy tickles but the caresses are not enough to bring her to the brink at the same time the heat wave on her skin increases considerably. "Just just ... just fuck me ... please ... please."

Natasha growled deep in her throat, watching the desperate Omega squirm and jerk in front of her. In this position, Natasha can't tear her eyes away. Her fingers disappear into the depths of that exposed pussy. Natasha needs relief, her poor cock is hard like never before and that warm pussy is the solution to her blue ball problem. “You are so adorable when you look grumpy.

Carol's voice sent a soft chill down her spine. It was a low, sensual purr, full of emotion. “Come on Natasha, put it in me now. I want to feel your big, hard cock moving inside my pussy. "Zeal sets in on her body and Carol has no time for foreplay. She needs the alpha now before the pain becomes unbearable. Vibrant lust inspires her to say the most obscene words. "Please Natasha .. I need your cum now. Make a mess in my pussy and then you can lick your seed. Come on, don't keep me waiting."

"Wow, you can say the most beautiful words Carol." Natasha groaned, felt like she would go crazy or have a stroke when she heard the cheeky offer from that naughty bitch. Extremely excited Natasha feels the adrenaline rushing and lighting up every part of her body. Euphoria will make your heart fly. 

The feeling is similar like that time in Amsterdam when Natasha inhaled four lines of Cocaine. Her heart beats so fast that the pounding vibrate against her ribs. Her brain can't stop thinking just the scent of blueberries fills every space in her mind. 

For Carol, Natasha’s scent flows invading her veins with pure energy. Natasha’s effect on her is so brutal, so powerful. Carol feels invincible, she can fly right now. Under Natasha’s attention she is the queen of the world.

"Shut up and enjoy angel." Natasha smiled, a kind of devilish smile and dark eyes. “I’ll make you moan and scream so loud.”

“Uh..” Carol swallowed nervously at what is to come. Her legs of self-consciousness spread wide when the bulbous head remained between her folds. "Please Natasha just do it." Carol said in a low, vulnerable voice. The heat won't subside until feel the Alpha's flesh invading her overwhelmed body.

"Okay!!! ... okay!!!" Natasha giggled at the Omega's anxiety. Snuggling between Carol’s wide legs. Natasha kissed the blonde deeply, silencing the repetitive words from those lips. “what an impatient angel.” Guiding her hips until the length entered and slid between Carol's swollen folds.

"Ohh!!” Brown eyes widened. Carol gasped at Natasha’s rough intrusion. _(God might she never get used to the size.)_ As her pussy lips parted, accepting inch after inch of alpha's cock. The pressure on her chest and between her thighs makes her fingers curl with delight. Beads of sweat trickle down her face from the chin to the valley of her breasts. Her golden hair stuck to the face, strands entered her gasping open mouth.

Touching Carol's pale thighs. Natasha smirked wickedly at her shaft wrapped around that tight juicy ring of meat, the fluffy, juicy walls welcoming her again. Natasha just moan joyfully. “God!!” she can't help but thrust deeply. "Ahhhh!!! ... so warm and tight ... Carol ... I love it!!!" Carol is fed up with teasing, so Natasha starts off with a deep, hard thrust, each penetration making Carol’s thighs and skin move.

"OH! Oh ohhh!! Nat" Maintaining thigh to shoulder position. Carol moans and stutters, trying to memorize every little detail, _(the burning, the tickling, the delicious pressure)_ of Natasha roughly probing the depths of her juicy cunt. "Uh uhhhh … Nat!!!" Carol exclaimed at the brutality. The interesting thing is… Carol is having fun with this hard fuck. Pleasant pain is hundreds of times better than overwhelming heat fever.

“Uh!! You like it, Carol?" Natasha asks growling in a commanding voice, pumping her cock in and out of Carol’s little pussy. The Omega's moans make Natasha thrust hard. Only something is missing to perfect this pleasant experience. A sweet kiss … taking the beautiful face in her hands, Natasha leaned in and kissed Carol passionately.

"Oh yeah!! ... yeah!! .. yeah!! ... I like it hard ... fuck me hard!!! " clutching Natasha's neck. Carol responded in a daze, her sobs drowned out by Natasha's lips. “oh harder!! harder!! like that … Fuck… Natasha!!! " Wrapping her legs around the waist. Carol accepted the kiss hungrily. The rough and harsh kisses don't stop, their tongues intertwined in battle. Carol moans at the constant brushing on her clit as rocks her hips searching that cock.

They are both gasping and moaning in ecstasy while they fuck with passion.

"Oh!! babe, I adore you!" Natasha screams at the top of her lungs. Effortlessly, she lifted Carol's body into the air. "I've searched for you my whole life and finally found you." Natasha sitting back on her heels, holding Carol by the hips to take her cock deep and hit Carol's uterus over and over again. The excessive pussy juices dripping from her balls are the heaven for Natasha.

Still in the sexual fog. Carol understood the relevance of tonight by hearing Natasha's words. She feels the same. Natasha is in love with her. Natasha is the missing piece in the puzzle of her life. Carol can no longer hide the attraction to alpha.

"ah!! ahhh! I'm gonna cum … cum ... ohhhh!!! ..." Carol moaned up to the ceiling, her hands tangled in the red curls, pulling them painfully from the explosions of sensation in her body. Her tits bounce freely hitting Natasha's face while her hips sway in rough, erratic movements to feel Alpha’s cock throb inside her pussy. "Ahhh !!! Natashaahhh !!!! " Carol screams and gasp wishing everyone in this fucking building would hear her. 

"Ahh!!! come on angel, oh come on!! Don’t stop Carol!!! …” With hooded eyes and wide open mouth, Natasha stared at this blonde sex goddess. Drinking the glorious image before her lucky eyes. Carol moaning wildly, her face filled with intense pleasure, the deep red blush dulling her snow-white skin.

"Pleaseeee!! fuck!!! meee. . Natt !!!" scratching Natasha's skin drawing blood from the intensity of the penetrations. Carol screamed and focuses on alpha’s hard voice and the thick length sliding inside her pussy. Shuddering from the climax, her quivering inner walls clench until hot pleasure radiated from her pussy in waves of liquid, orgasmic pleasure making her fly in bliss. “Ahhh!!!! Nat!!”

"Shit!!! ..." Carol’s tight pussy greedy grip around her cock takes her breath away . Natasha continued to thrust frantically, starting to lose a beat at Carol's loud moans and lustful hums. Seeing the blonde coming brought her closer to her own climax.

Stunned, Carol braced herself for the next orgasm. Taking Natasha's face to kiss her senseless. Natasha immediately responded to Carol's sweet lips. The shared heat of their bodies radiates outside, the elevator looks like a fucking oven.

"Mmmmhhh Nat!!! ... mmm .. Natasha cum on ... me!!! ..." Carol eagerly whispered into Alpha's mouth, moaning deliciously and arching the back when another orgasm hit her body.

_The sentence I hate you turns into something else, something really special for the two of them. It's like I love you, I'm happy to be with you, I'm very lucky to find someone like you._

"I hate you. I swear Carol hate you. " Natasha whispered an moan senseless at being milked. A growl of pleasure echoed through the space. Natasha tightened her grip on Carol's hips and filled that pussy with her hot seed. A great load of milk gushed out violently. Her balls jingle when her throbbing cock continues to shoot, pumped hot, white jizz into the Omega until her womb was full and it began to leak out.

The storm passed and both of them wearing bright and happy smiles. Worn out by fantastic sex, they just stood there recovering their respective breaths. “Sorry for being an asshole Carol.”

"Mmm sorry for being a bitch Nat ..." Carol practically purred with satisfaction. Sharing lazy kisses with Natasha. Now, Carol who sings happily in her mind.

Natasha and I under a tree ...

* * *

It's two hours before sunrise until then ...

Once again

Moans of pleasure and obscene sounds are emitted from the screen. The image of Carol Danvers body pressed against the wall while Natasha Romanov kisses her neck and shoulders and brutally fucks the blonde from behind. Carol hums and moans in ecstasy pressing her hips against Natasha's thrusts.

‘We can beat those two.” Yelena, excited by the show, knelt on the floor, threw the jeans out of the way and spread Wanda's legs, burying her face in the soft pussy, licking and sucking loudly the sweet folds.

Wanda was about to speak and say 'no', until Alpha's tongue hit her clit. "Oh yeah. I like your amazing ideas." Wanda spread the legs wider letting Yelena eat her pussy.

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one blackhill request and finally upload next chapter of Black Light and Gotham Serenade. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 😆😆😆
> 
> Oh ... As always sorry for any mistake ...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated my friends.


End file.
